A once upon a time
by Reithandina
Summary: Rewritten! Bankotsu, after being reborn, searches after his one and true love. He finds Her. Bankotsu/Oc M-rated for safety.


_**Bouken & Bankotsu - A Once apon a time..**_

**A/N: Hello people :D This is an old fanfiction of mine and I thought; " It really needs to be remade.. " Ofcause this was thought in Danish, so it was more along the line of; " Den har virkelig brug for at blive lavet om og gjort ved..." :D Well I did it then. And It might be a bit different than before, but We'll see what will happen.**

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't Own the Inuyasha Series Nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I take any money from making this fanfiction. I do not own Bouken Miréy either nor her siblings, my Friend Belinda Sørensen does, she is borrowed with permission. But I do own Rei and her twin, as well as her father, and her mother, aunt and sister. They are mine.  
**_**  
Pairing: Bankotsu/Bouken(Oc)**

Warnings: Comfort, Hurt and Romance. No lemon. Innocence. Rebirth.

[ ...A Once Upon a Time ]  


It was Midsummer.

The birds were chipping aggressively in the tree's and bushes in every knock and turn, and that wasn't much of a surprise. The times were more peaceful and more pure - well besides of the common human thieves or murders hidding in every bush and forest. And the dangerous Youkai that ruled Japan in this day and age.

Feudal Japan; 4 decades after the Legendary war against Naraku had occured. And ofcause it wasn't a surprise when the Kind and Gentle Miko Kagome; The Famous Reincarnation of Kikyou, and her friends; A Inu Hanyou - Inuyasha, The Last Taijiya Sango with her loyal Neko Youkai; Kirara, and the Perverted cursed Monk, Miroku, defeated the greatest evil ever known.

They weren't alone ofcause, they had help from Kouga; the Ookami Youkai Prince, and Lord Sesshoumaru of the West - brother of Inuyasha. And together they had brought peace to the Feudal Japan.

And peace there now were.

Butterflies of every colours - beautiful and breathtaking as they were - flickered around in a dance of their own, with no real path than that of a spicy scent from each of the exotic flowers all around the forrest grounds. The sun was warm and strong, and bright, and many - Ningen and Youkai alike - would say that this day all all, was the hottest day since the winter died.

The World was much more green and cheer than ever.

To those who rememebers the terrors of Naraku's reign, would say it was just perfect.

And it was.

Specially for one person.

One who had been in that war.

A victim even in death.

A young man.

He was enjoying the day and his newest life - given to him by the Wish on the Shikon No Tama 40 years ago - in a large forest. He was by himself and on a small journey to a village in the South. His brothers was on their own as well, and they had a usual meeting time in that particular spot.

But this one here, had lots of time yet before the date would arrive. And he was fairly close by in any rate. But because of this, he was dreadfully bored. There was not much to do in a forest as this, and most Youkai didn't care about him at all - and some was too frightened of his powers.

For he was no mere Ningen.

He was something else entirely.

The Village he came from was a Village Build and created by the Taijiya and the Monk itself from the Legend of Naraku's Fall. And ofcause that had been 40 years ago, they were the elders of his Village now, and it was amusing to say, that they had started out as only two.

They gave birth to 6 children.

And these Children gave birth to their 6 children - more or less ofcause - and none of them left the village, unless it was to seek a wife or a husband. But they'd always return, and then make their family.

Miroku, The Elderly Monk have been teaching the next generation of the Miko and Monk. It was already decided that the next Village Miko would be his Aunt; Saiko. She was kind one, and had three children herself. The first borns was twins and half breeds. Saiko had fallen in love with the Pure White Wolves of the East - the so called Kings and Queens of Wolves - and had birthed him his heirs.

But sadly it wasn't ment to be, and now the twins were seperated.

The son was with his father - since he was the next in line - and the Daughter back at The Village. His Cousin would come and visit a few times a month, but it was rare. He had his duties as a Wolf prince.

He knew it was hard on his cousins, but Rei - the youngest twin - had at least their half sister - who was completely Ningen and a rather powerful Miko. Her name was Youko, and she was the sweetest thing and a blessing to their family. He, Himself, adored that girl.

And then their was his own family.

Sango and Miroku had been surprised when his mother; Sakura - who ofcause is their daughter along with Saiko ( twins they were, and yet so different in everything ) - birthed 7 sons with 7 different men. Sakura was something of a Black Widow one could say. All her husbands - all 15 of them! - had died mysterious.

Ofcause everyone knew - in the Village that is - that Demon attacks was the common cause. Their Village was special after all. A Village where not only Miko's and Monks was trained among their sons and daughters, but they were all also trained as Taijiya's.

It was the new Demon Slayer village.

Ofcause they didn't just run out and kill every demon alive, no they were honorable, and only took those who were tainted and cruel, and cause damage for their own sick pleasure. And it wasn't the only thing they did. There were many other tasks they took, but their skills would not die out.

But About his family.

The first born was a big kid - his spiritual powers were enourmous, and was rather special. His powers were eating Reiki or Youki, thus draining their victims and taking it for himself. It made him grow incredibly big. A Giant if anyhing else. He grew faster than anyone, and is the oldest.

Kyokotsu, they called him.

And then Ginkotsu came afterward.

Followed By Renkotsu.

Then Suikotsu.

Mukotsu.

Jakotsu.

And Him; Bankotsu.

Ofcause they were different from their past life - when they turned 16, they were gifted and cursed with their memory if their past life - while Ginkotsu had been part machine back then, he was quite Ningen now. Though sadly Suikotsu still suffered from his attacks of Multi personal Disorder. And Jakotsu was still just as crazy about Inuyasha as before.

Mukotsu had been his beautiful self as well, until he hit 19 and was once again in the unfortunate incident that changed his life.

Somethings just didn't change over a life time.

Bankotsu looked foreward to see his family again, at any rate.

And he wondered if at least any of his brothers had finnaly found a woman - or in this case a Man, for Jakotsu. Bankotsu hadn't had any luck at all. Oh women fell over themselves to be with him, but he just wasn't interested in them to be with for life. To create a family with.

No, he was searching for the perfect one.

The one woman that would make him loose his breath, and would make the world stop spinning. Where time stood still, and only they were moving. Where her mere voice, her eyes, her body would captivate him and never ever let him go. Where he would actually imagine what his children with her, would look like.

Perhaps he was just a silly romantic, but after the whole ordeal with his first death, and then the second he suffered, he didn't really think it was strange.

Ofcause he was only 19, and his brothers were far older - and still bachelors as far as he knew - so he wasn't the only one. And it would be a miracle if Jakotsu got another flame - since he was determined he wouldn't want anyone other than Inuyasha.

Bankotsu leaned back against the tree he was in, his Midnight blue eyes staring wistfully up between the treelines. There was not a single cloud in the sky. Perfectly blue and bright, like any other hot summer day. He was fairly happy to be in the shadows of the forest, instead of out side in the glaring heat.

He certainly didn't need more colour than he already had. His skin was a golden tan from weeks of traveling in the sun, and working with his family in their fields, if it got any darker in colour he'd look like a red hot iron from a smithe.

Though ofcause that wouldn't nessesarily mean he would be ugly, Bankotsu was hot no matter what colour his skin was. And besides the tan did make his blue eyes pop.

He chuckled at that thought and shoke his head lightly.

The things one thought about when bored, or merely enjoyed the joy in a peaceful manner.

He glanced down at his trusted and most precious weapon, Ban-ryuu. It was a giant of a blade, though it could hardly be called that. It was a Hallberd. A Long-ranged sword that barely 10 men could lift. But his beloved Ban-ryuu was something very special; After 100 kill it leases out a terrible attack, and it's very element was Thunder and Lightning.

When he had remembered everything at age 16, he had traveled low and high for his companion. He had to go back to the time of his second death, by Naraku. It had been trouble to get inside, but it had been worth it. Even if he was creeped out by the bones that laid around it. His former body.

He had taken his weapon and gotten the hell out of there.

He looked back up again, the sky still clear and bright. A breeze swept by him, pulling his long braid with it. What a nice breeze it was.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

He was startled by a squeel of happiness and almost fell out of the tree!

Right around the corner, in a little clearing with fresh grass - light green

and damp - with only a modest amount of wild flowers in purples and blues and whites, the

sun broke through the tree-tops and fell on a woman.

Her Long thick curly orange hair shone brightly in the light - and almost blinded him! - and her large innocent turkish eyes gleamed in childish delight. She was pale - but not unhealthy - and slender, but not without an hour-glass form that was Sin itself. She had a tail that matches her seductive form.

It was thin and smooth, and followed her movements like a caress. It's fur was white and the top was dipped in black ink. She had matching ears. Furry and pointy and white with black in the tips.

She was a Vixen.

A Kitsune Youkai.

And Bankotsu's breath was knocked right out of him.

His eyes never left the beautiful and perfect female, and he never truely noticed how the world didn't matter, didn't even spin in any other direction than around her. That she was the center of everything perfect.

She giggles as a butterfly landed on her adorable nose, and Bankotsu sighed in wonder.

Her ears pecked up, and she turned her Turkish eyes around in startled fear. His heart dropped. He had frightened her, he knew it, and thus drew back into the shadow of the tree and watched her. As if he was on a spell.

She calmed down, sat on her bottom and began an hour long flower picking.

" One for Oyoko-onee-chan.. One For Kunai-nii-sama.. One for Narachi-nii-sama.. One for Uchina-onee-sama... One for Okaa-san.. And another for Kurama-nii-sama... And this one for Sesshoumaru-nii-sama! " And she continues picked out a flower, and dedicating them to a loved one. She giggled and squeeled and was completely adorable in Bankotsu's eyes.

He wondered what she was doing here.

It wasn't a safe place to be, for such an innocent thing. She had no protector, nor any weapons with her, and it worried him greatly. What if someone attacked her? If someone wanted to eat her? Or worse! If someone wanted to take away her innocence! Rape her!

No, he could not let that happen. He would watch her, and make sure no one would harm his little vixen.

So he sat on his branch, in the shadow of the tree, and watched her from the distance - his senses on alert in the case of a Demon or human should pass by. He was hidden from the direction of the wind, and was quiet as a mouse.

No need to frighten her.

When the sun went down, she dissapeared just as abrutly as she had shown up, and Bankotsu was left alone. His thoughts never strayed away from the beauty, and his dreams were haunted by turkish eyes - twinkling in laughter and delight - and a beautiful laugh that could birth fairies.

Days passed and each one, she came back to dance between the buterflies and the flowers, and sing and pick flowers and tell the little bugs stories about her Twin sister and their mischief, and how she was playing angry and hidding away.

He would listen to her and enjoy every minute of it, never leaving unless she herself was gone - and then it would only be for food and water. He had after all still days yet until he was to meet up with his family.

One night she did not leave, but stayed in the clearing and watched the beautiful fireflies with the awe of a child. The moon light had replaced the sunlight, and Bankotsu was stunned and awaed at the beauty she represented.

She looked everything like a true Goddess.

And perhaps she was?

Kitsunes had their kami's did they not?

His eyes were glued at the young being, and he was lost in her world.

Was he falling in love?

**[ ... A Once Upon a Time ] **

When midnight came, the vixen was excausted and yawned. She rubbed her eyes most adorably, and Bankotsu gave a sigh - that had perhaps been his 10th.

The girl looked around and giggled lightly to herself.

" What a strange forest. It sighs.." She told her self, and then Bankotsu was quite bewildered to see the girl turn into a snowy fox! It was small, and delecate and very seductive. But when he remembered that she was Youkai, he wasn't too surprised again. Youkai had the power - after all - to return to their animal form.

He watched as the little white fox first ran in a circle around it self - obviously trying to catch her tail to Bankotsu's amusement - before taking a sudden turn and she thus dissapeared out towards the north, perhaps never to be seen again.

Saddend, Bankotsu leaned back and once again dreamed about the young vixien, which he had fallen so deeply in love with. He had scoffed and scorned people before, who spoke of love at first sight, claiming them insane. But now he knew different. For he had never loved as he did now.

He was going to make her his.

But she never came back.

Days passed and soon it would be his time to leave the forest.

But the young foxy vixen had still not returned to the flowering clearing again, and it was perhaps never going to happen again.

Each day, Bankotsu would wait in his tree by the clearing, hoping that she would come, and

each day he saw that she did not, he becamed more and more restless. He could hardly sleep, and he worried so horribly much. For what if she had been hurt? What if someone had claimed her, taken her away from him before he could confess?

His sleep was haunted by her voice, her smile and her innocence, and each night he would wake up and find that she was not there at all. Was this how he was going to die? Of grief and heart ache?

4 days before he had to leave for his Village - all hope of her Return slipping away - the female vixen came back.

He starred at her, shocked and heart racing a mile away.

She stood in the clearing like in his dreams, but she had changed. She was sad and melanholy. Like she had been through a whole life in only 7 days time. She had lost

something precious to her, and it broke his heart to watch her so torn, so fragile and so completely heart broken.

She was on the verge of crying, tears already forming in the corner of her eyes.

He wanted to ease her pain, and take away the hurt. He wanted to kiss away the tears, and make her laugh and smile again, for even if even her crying face was as beautiful as any other rose, it was too cruel to watch it.

The vixen collapsed into the flowers, and finnaly broke into a loud cry of pure innocent grief. She cried like a heartbroken child into the abused flowers, and it hurt the former Mercenary too much to bear.

" Kurama-Nii-sama... Come back... "

She cried into her hands, hysteria locked in her throat.

He raised himself from his spot on the branch - not able to let it continue any longer, and jumped down, before slowly nearing the sobbing goddess that was his love. He stopped before her, went down on his knee and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The girl gave a startled and frightened whimper, her sobs turned strangled as her head whipped up and wet turkish-red eyes stared into his blue. She was clearly frightened of him, but Bankotsu would have none of that, and shush her gentlely, just like his mother had done to himself when he was a kid.

And then he gathered her in his arms, and let her cry out her pain.

He did not know who Kurama was, but he was sure that either he was her other brother, or a very precious brother-figure, and the very cause of her pain. Perhaps he had been killed in battle, or possibly driven away from his clan. Either way, it upset his love, and he knew without a doubt, that if she had not be griefstricken, she would not have let him near her at all.

Slowly her sobs lessened until she all but stopped, and only hiccuped and whimpered with a few minutes in between. It felt amazing to hold her in his arms, even if it was only to comfort her, to him, he would never forget it.

He would always treasure this hug.

She drew slowly away and rubbed her running nose - his haori was all wet from tears and snot, and even though it was disgusting, he didn't really care. Then she looked up, after starring at his dirty haori, her face a little bit flushed, but now curious in her grief.

" Who are you? " she asked with a voice hoarse and rough after the abuse it had taken, yet it was still as beautiful and heavenly as before - only that now the sound reminded him just a little bit of sex and thus it went straight down south.

But her voice was still laised with grief, and Bankotsu frowned in consern, yet a small charming smile slid over his lips, as his heart raced a mile at the close distance. He could feel the heat in her body. As he looked down at her, he promised with every honor he had, that he would protect her.

Forever.

" Bankotsu...What is your name, love? " The vixen's eyes widdens at his voice - something that brought her shivers of excitement. She repeated the name, letting it roll over her lips, and only the ghost of a smile appeared. She had never been hold like that by another man - that wasn't her brother or her cousin, and it felt nice, very nice.

He strong, and very handsome, and even if he was a Stranger, the Vixen did not feel any malicious feelings from him. He was very attractive. She felt oddly safe in his presence, and perhaps he was what would help her through the Banishment of her Favorite Cousin Kurama.

She felt drawn to him, but didn't quite understand why.

Only time would tell.

" Bouken... Miréy Bouken.. "

**[ ... A Once Upon a Time ]**

**A/N: This had been my first one-shot once, but now it is rewritten and I hope it's at least a little better than before. It was unacceptable before I even started rewriting it! I think it went pretty well now. :D I did after all grow quite a bit in my writing skills.**

Anyroad, It's been rewritten.

...Please Review...

**It's made in the Honor and for my Best Friend Belinda Sørensen - BoomDarh - who used to call herself Bouken ^w^ I hope she'll read it again one day.  
****  
Sayonara Bye Bye~**


End file.
